


Eternal

by LizzyANT



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyANT/pseuds/LizzyANT
Summary: ,,You can´t do that.. Aiden!“,,He is your prince, and he will be our KING, YOUR king you piece of SHIT!“,,You can´t lock me here forever!“It was like nightmare, those voices from somewhere, and he heard them... All over and still. They repeat them again, and again. It was like same dream, over and over.,,I promise you one day, i will found you and i will hunt you down, do you hear me?! RATMAN!“And that day 60 years ago, that voice of young girl was gone. That day he knew that he need to take care of this little bun in his hands, because this boy is very special, like that young girl, on the other side of that  fresh wall what appeared there just like that.,,Come on little boy“ he said,,Come here, hermano“ he repeat that but the boy never spoke to him he was five years old, but never said a thing, never did anything, he always just stod there and looked on that castle which was far away so he even couldn´t see thse big walls which surrounded that castle. But he still looked that way.





	1. Chapter 1

,,Jorge i can´t believe it!“ Brenda said when she saw how he and some of the boys just did nothing while girls cleaned the whole place

,,Get up boys NOW and help the girls clean house..“ she said and pointed her finger on them  
,,I said NOW!“ she said again and then boys went do what she said, just one did nothing  
,,Jorge..“ started Brenda but she stoped right away when one of the boys came and pulled the little boy by his hand into kitchen

,,Come on Tommy look, just do what i´m doing kay?“ said little blond boy and looked at his brunet friend  
He didn´t said anything but in a while ´Tommy´ started do the same like him and he smiled.  
,,Good job, greenie!“ he said cheerfully

 

Later that day boy and girls went play outside on backyard, like always, while brunet and blond just sat inside looking at pictures in books, and they talk. Well mostly just a blond boy talked, while brunet boy just listened, even when he didn´t understand a single word.

,,Jorge?“ said blond boy  
,,Yes Newt?“  
,,Why Tommy doesn´t say anything? Is he deaf? Or he just can´t speak?“ asked Newt  
,,You know Newt, Thomas, can´t speak English, you know? But he understand a writting English. Look i will show you something.“ Jorge say and then he took his phone out from his pocket nd start wrote something there.

**_,,Thomas can you point on Newts heart. So he can knew that you understant what you read?“_ **

 

And then Jorge just show this text to Thomas and Newt and it took just little while, and then Thomas with smile point on there where Newt heart is.

,,See Newt? He can understand pretty easily what you wanna tell him, just wrote in down on paper, okay?“ Jorge said  
,,That amazing! I will do it from now on!“ Newt hapilly said and then he pulled Thomas upstair took his notebook and started wrote different things down on paper to start communicate whit Thomas properly.

It didn´t took long while everyone started talk with Thomas like this. Maybe it was weird for them from start but then, when they get use to that, it was normal for them. And like this all kids grow up together like this for over 3years. But then after three years. Something changed.

 

,,Excuse me“ said girl to Brenda which came back from shopping  
,,Oh, Hi can i help you?“

,,Is this Glader Care House under of Jorge?“ she asked  
,,Yes, this is it, do you have appoitment?“ Brenda ask but before the girl could respond the voice came  
,,She doesn´t need appoitment, Brenda“ jorge said and came closer to girl  
,,Welcome Lilith, i waited too long for this, please come inside, im inviting you“ he said carefully about how he said that and then she came inside of the house.

 

,,You are doing very good job. Taking care of these kids, Jorge. Those very special kids. Im right?“ Lilith said with smile  
,,Yes, those kids are very different“

,,They are not, they just came from different, places, but really vamps, and were are not really friends, dear, how did you make them not kill him? I would bet that a bone as a treat wasn´t it, right?“ Lilith said serious  
,,Very funny my lady but no, i said them that he is not a threat, that he is very harmless, of curse i didn´t told them whole truth.“ he said

,,It´s okay, i know those kids, well i known they parents, they were friends, i hope those kids will be same as them.. But know dearest Jorge, we need make that talk.“ she said and turned from window on him

,,I came took Thomas away from here, Jorge, and no one would come into my way“ she said  
,,About what are you talking?! You can´t just came here after 60years and then tell me that you wanna took him away! I won´t let you!“ he said lightly increase his voice but not that much  
,,It wasn´t my faul an you knew it! He chained me and then he locked me there, he wanted to kill me, but look at me it´s fucking hard to kill a vampire, and more hard when im a pure blood! But he was so foolish to let that came into his way. That stupid RAT tried kill me and i knew he tried kill HIM, but you took him didn´t you?! You took mz little preciouse brother far away from there and you came here, you raised him and im gratefull for that Jorge, but you need to let him go! He must came back into our home, into his come with me!“ she said

,,I just can´t“

,,Why not?! There is nothing and no one who need him here! it´s not like he promised himself with a blood!“ she said that like that but then when she saw a face what Jorge made she almost choked on air  
,,HOW DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! HE IS UNBORN HIS POWERS ARE NOT BONDED YOU FOOLISH STUPID WARLOCK!“ she said her voice very high she screamed at him until she couldn´t handle herself and she slap him on his cheek  
,,They just played but then he felt down, and cut his finger, before i could do something, Newt just licked his finger, he tought that Thomas would start cry or something and he didn´t wanted that, so hi did that, i could do anything about that before i knew it he did that ad then they started play again... Thomas never said anything... Just once.. He said that his blood is still inside of Newt, and will be there forever, that it would heal him..“ Jorge said

,,It would.. i mean.. heal him its unborn blood very special blood, and more special when its blood of pure blood unborn.. That blond boy is it right? Newt..“ she said looking out of window

,,Yes he and Thomas re very close, almost insepable, they are even in same bedroom from the day when Newt came here.“

,,But he is a Human, well, only human in group of supernatural creatures, it´s funny i must say. But fine about this we can deal later, now let me meet my brother...“ she said and then she poinetd outside

Jorge did that, it wasn´t like he had any other choice, he walked outside while she was right behind her.

,,Kids please can you stop with playing for awhile?“ Jorge said and they stopped  
,,Thomas! Please come here“ Jorge said but Thomas didn´t reacted  
,,Tho-“ Jorge started but then he stopped when Lilith came closer to the kids

**_,,Come home with me my dearest moonchild“ she said but not in typical English, no she started speak in different language and then in happened Thomas turned his head to hear and looked at her with wide open eyes_  
,,Sister?“ he said very first time with his voice  
,,Come on brother, just come and hug me will you?“ she said and opened her arms while he run into her to hug her  
,,Please don´t leave me again“**

**_,,I won´t promise, never ever in my life, brother. And now we will go home together okay?“ she said and hee just simply nodded then just turned her head to Jorge_ **

 

,,He is going home with me Jorge, and he will never coming back here, ever again!“ she said

 

,,You can´t do that. Thomas is our family. You can´t took him. We won´t let that happen!“ everyone started yell together so it was just mix of words Just Newt didn´t said anything, he just wrote something in notebook what he hild in his hand. And then he turned that page for Thomas too look.

 

_**,,Are you not in love in me anymore Tommy?** “_ it was simple and clear, Lilith looked at her brother, but he didn´t said anything he just pulled her away, she frowned little, were they in love? In this young age? Thomas didn´t waited long he turned himself, and started run into front door and then out, he saw car outside and then another woman, which was his another sister which waited outside for Lilith, Thomas didn´t said much, he just hopped inside of car away from everything. He even didn´t hear Newt scream, well, he pretended that he don´t hear that.

 

While Brenda took Newt upstairs to take care of him. Lilith turn herself to the other kids.

 

,,Maybe you would hate me now but listen, Chuck from the Woods clan, Alby from North and Minho from South, your families where our allies, your families were killed by man named Aiden Janson, he is like me, but not exactly he was turned into same species like im. I hope that in a future we can be allies again, but know i need take Thomas with me because he has important job to do.... And no... You can´t come with us. And about you ladies, i know that in future you will be the best witches ever, and i would be proud to have you near my family but you have big and lonf journey before you so take it. All of you make yourself stronger, protect each other, but more, please for my dearest brother and his i hope future lover, protect Newt for all cost. You can´t let him harm himself, never, dou you understand that, if he would ever do something dangerouse you need to stop him, i knew from what kind of backround he came. So please for love of moon stop him before he would do something stupid. Because no one would knew what would happen to him after that. And remember, anytime anyone from you would ever need something, Jorge knew how to contact me. So let me know if something happening.“ she said then she turned and walk away from them

 

**_,,He can wrote him, but just one letter per month, but, there is just one condition, he will never respond!“_ **


	2. First letter

_Tommy,_   
_Jorge said that I can wrote you letters it's just few days when you moved from this place and I cried hella lot.. It's hurt but I will bear it I must and now I knew it. Boys try make me smile but no one could do the same magic as you. You always made me smile whenever it took, just sight on you and I had that stupid smile on my face. I knew it wouldn't be same as you were here but I will try._   
_Why did you leave?_   
_I know that you have family and all that but why?_   
_You just simply run from me and even you didn't look back. I screamed your name. I cried a lot. Still screaming your name while Brenda hold me tight to her and tried comfort me but she failed. No one besides you could comfort me like you do._   
_Your touch._   
_Your kiss._   
_Your eyes._   
_Your smile._   
_Everything what just little bit includes you._   
_Just you. Tommy._   
_Please can you promise me that you will love me forever like you said so?_

_With all my love,_   
_Your Beloved Newt_   
  


,, What is inside? " asked man and Lilith just frowned little  
,, Nothing counselor just my latest business in America" she said with smile on her face.  
,, now bring me my brother will you? I have some talk what I need have with him" she said turning from him walking straight to her table he bowed  
,, of course my lady I will bring him right away" he said and then he walked away do what he was told

Lilith smiled while she looked from big window in her room waiting for Thomas. Her prince and brother in one. When doors opened she didn't said anything same like him. She even didn't turn to him. Just wawed with paper in front of him.

,,You got letter.. Read it and then get rid of that piece of paper please" she said turning to him with small smile on her face  
,,please don't frown little brother, first of all you need survive your big day then you can think about anything else" she said and then he nodded  
,,I knew and I will I promised something"


	3. Second letter

_Dear Tommy,_

_Why didn't you respond?_

_You couldn't or you just simply didn't wanted to?_

_Don't worry. I'm fine because always when I see moon and knew you looking at him too same like me so I can pretend that you are here with me._

_This month was so awful in school sometimes I think those kids are idiots really! But today new boy came into our care house. His name is Gally and he is so cool! We are already friends and do you know what? Minho and others welcomed him very quickly._

_You are tabu now. No one mentioned you after you left but its okay they knew that I'm sending you those letters and they are actually okay with that. They even told me to say hi from them._

_Or more minho said:_

_,, I hope those damn wamps are nice to you shuck face" I must say o don't get what he meant by that but you know minho he can be strange sometimes._

_Chuck said:_

_,, hope you are well Thomas I miss you"_

_Alby said:_

_,, get back as soon you can slinthead"_

 

_Girls where more emotional about you and what I should wrote to you from them but they said in unison:_

_,, get your arse back idiot"_

 

_I hope you are getting well. Don't need to be worried about me I'm fine. Just like usual I just can't sleep well. Mostly because I'm overthinking everything and then I just can't drift myself into sleep anymore._

_But I'm okay really Tommy! So do t frown on this letter to much okay?_

_I still love you._

_And Im still waiting for you here, Tommy_

_With love,_

_Newt_

 

 

Another month, another letter like usually Lilith sent her counselor for Thomas for they monthly talk. He came took the letter and walked away.

 

,, About what are you thinking lady? " asked counselor

,, I don't know Vince, sometimes I'm just asking myself if it was good to bring my little brother back here into this mess what we wanna call our beloved country" she said with heavy sigh


	4. Third letter

_Dear Tommy,_

_Like always I'm gonna write that it's been three months now. And like always I'm fine, actually I'm fantastic today we got homework in group and I'm with Gally! I'm happy we are now like best friends sort of. But there is something what I need to wrote you._

_He told me that he like me. And when he said like. He meant like like me. And I don't know what to do Tommy because I like like you and I can't have same feeling for him too. I'm feeling horrible you now? I still didn't rejected him. I don't know how. I can't just say him that when I was just 7 year old I fell in love with you and even that we promised each other to be together forever. Now when you are gone, maybe forever and you will not came back anymore? It's unfair to him don't you think? But I will figured something soon I hope._

_I sometimes wondering if you remember our first meeting._

_Because I do._

_I remember when, I came into that house full of kids and you were there. You sat outside of house and looked on Minho and others like they playing but you didn't. You just looked at them. But then our eyes met and you smiled. I still don't  know why. Why did you smiled at me. But I loved that smile. I still do._

_From that day I knew I would be by your side forever Tommy._

_Please don't forget about me._

 

_With love,_

_Newt_

 

 

 

Thomas stormed inside of his sister office he was furious. 

,,what did you said to gally sister?" he hissed at her with paper in his hand

,,I don't know about what are you talking" she simply said

He handed her letter and she read small part when Gallys name was mentioned. She frowned. 

,,I would took care of it" she said

,,now you go and prepare yourself we have dinner with some special people and you need to make good first impression" she said again and he nodded he believed her he knew he can

 


	5. Fifth letter

_Dear Tommy,_  
_Gally is not speaking with me anymore. Don't know what I did to him but he said it would be better this way. I don't understand why. It's not like I rejected him. He came by himself to me with that._  
_I'm sorry newt I shouldn't told you that I like you. Please forget about that. And pretend I ever said something stupid like that please._  
_And then he just left or more he run aways from me and from that day he totally ignoring me. Do you think he is angry with me that I did said him my answer right away? I hope not he is good friends of mine, so I hope we would speak soon because it would be awkward live under same roof together if we wouldn't speak at all anymore._

_By the way Minho broke his arm! I know it's not funny at all but he tried to make me laugh so he jumped from tree like hero but when he felt down he felt on his arm and boom broke arm and no fun anymore for at least month, that was what doc said to him._

_How are you anyway Tommy? I hope you are doing good._

_Love you,_  
_Newt_  


,,Lilith I need to speak with you" Thomas said when he came into her office  
,, in private "he said while he looked at Vince then he left those two siblings alone  
,, what can u do for you brother?"  
,, I wanna call him. I mean make phone call."  
,, Thom-" she started  
,, please! Just one call that all I wanna from you! Please lilith, please!" he begged  
,, fine came in hour I have job now but then I'm free I will let you call him"

Like Lilith said Thomas came after one hour.  
,,You can use my phone it's untraceable but when I will say you will end it okay?" he just nodded

 **Gally** : Yes Glade Care house?  
**Thomas** : hmm.. Hi can I speak with Newt please?  
**Gally** : Who is that?  
**Thomas** : My name is Thomas, I lived there before.  
**Gally** : och I'm sorry sir! I didn't recognize your voice. I would call him wait please.  
**Thomas** : Thank you, Gally.

,, Newt someone is calling you can you come here? " gally shouted from downstairs up  
,, I'm coming!" Newt responded

 **Newt** : Hello?  
**Thomas** : Hi love  
**Newt** : Tommy?  
**Thomas** : Yeah it's my Newt.  
**Newt** : you speaking and in English? How?  
**Thomas** : You can thank to my sister she insisted that I need to speak in English so she started tutoring me very hard, now I have English teacher, so I'm speaking in English whole day.    
**Newt** : that's good Tommy  
**Thomas** : I wanted to hear your voice.  
**Newt** :...  
**Thomas** : I miss you newt.  
**Newt** : me too  
**Thomas** : I miss your laugh.  
**Newt** :...  
**Thomas** : cuddling in night  
**Newt** :...  
**Thomas** : waking up right next to you everyday  
**Newt** : Tommy?  
**Thomas** : in your letter you asked why did I smiled at you when I met you for first time.  
**Newt** : yeah  
**Thomas** : do you wanna know why I did that?  
**Newt** : yes I do  
**Thomas** : because for me I was love for first sight  
**Newt** :....  
**Thomas** : and I knew that we would be together forever just like we said to each other, well you wrote that and I nodded that time but it's same  
**Newt** : why didnt you respond to any of my letter then?  
**Thomas** : newt I....  
**Newt** : is that because of your sister? She doesn't wanna from us to be in contact?  
**Thomas** : no!  
**Newt** :...  
**Thomas** : I could call you because of her she is here with me

And in that moment newt could hear,, hi newt" from women he smiled

 **Newt** : then why did t you respond?  
**Thomas** : it's complicated  
**Newt** : okay  
**Thomas** : okay?  
**Newt** : I knew that if you could you would wrote me everyday it's okay Tommy it wouldn't change my feelings for you  
**Thomas** : I love you you knew that right?  
**Newt** : I knew  
**Thomas** : and you knew that it's impossible for me to forget about you  
**Newt** : Tommy?  
**Thomas** : yes Newt?  
**Newt** : I love you.  
**Thomas** : and I love you.  
**Newt** : forever?  
**Thomas** : forever  
**Newt** : I miss you Tommy.  
**Thomas** : I miss you too love.

,,Thomas it's time to end that call" she said after while  
,, just a minute"

 **Newt** : it's something wrong Tommy?  
**Thomas** : listen newt, I need to go okay but before I would go I need to say you something. Keep writing me those letters okay? I love reading them. And please don't think I'm mad about that incident with Gally, just go and tell him you still wanna be friend with him. I love you and I will forever. Say Minho and others hi from me okay? Hope we would see each other soon.  
**Newt** : okay I would tell them that Tommy, take good care of you okay? Love you  
**Thomas** : Godbey love, love you too

And then he ended call.  
,,Thank you sis" he said with smile in his lips  
,, you are welcome brother and now go on your English lesson Mary is waiting for you already" she said and he with nodding left room


	6. Six letter

_Dear Tommy,_

_I love you!_   
_Yeah I needed to wrote that first because it's true. I really love you, and even when I miss you just too much I knew you are thinking about me. Just like Im thinking about you._   
_Everything is okay finally Gally and me we are friends again. He apologized again. Still don't know why but it's okay he is my friends and that's all what matter now._   
_I must wrote everyone was pissed like really much Tommy._   
_Minho almost punched me when I told him that you called me and we have talk. He was pissed because he wanted to hear you too. He miss you, you now? Same with others. Teresa was pissed too but I don't know why actually, now she has probably her days because she is pissed all day and she even doesn't wanna talk with anybody._

_Jorge and Brenda saying hi to you, they miss you too Tommy._

_Hope we would be with each other very soon_

_With Love,_   
_Your and only your Newt_

Thomas smiled when he read that letter. He really loved him. Sometimes he even thought that he love him just too much but then in other hand its was just okay.  
He needed just say to himself that it's just 3 more months and the. Everything will be fine. Or he hoped so.

,, Thomas your lesson will start soon come here please" Mary said waving with new English book for him


	7. Seventh letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is on Thomas side

_Dear Thomas,_

_It's been 7 months now and I must say. I can't do this anymore. So please forget about me like I'm going forget about you. I loved you I really did but we aren't meant for each other. I think it will be better if we wouldn't be in contact anymore._

 

_Godbey,_

_Newt_

 

Thomas looked at that letter with wide open eyes he can't believe that, what just he read.

,, Lilith! " he shouted while he run into her office

,, Lilith I need to call them like fucking now!"

,, language young man! First of all what happened? " he couldn't said that so he just give her that letter even she looked at those word with wide eyes

,, can I please? " started thomas

,, I'm sorry so sorry Thomas but I can't let you not now." she said sadly

,, what? Why not?"

,, we are bugged, patrol which tried find Janson came back today, well at least 3 of 30 came back. I think Janson has somewhere hidden place or what because it's not possible for him to kill 27 of my best men Thomas. Can you wait at least one day?" she said and he nodded

 

It took 4 days for them to be able contact Glade care house.

 

 **Minho** : Hello? 

 **Thomas** : Minho? 

 **Minho** : Thomas? 

 **Thomas** : yeah that's me

 **Minho** : why are you calling now? 

 **Thomas** : what do you mean by now? 

 **Minho** : he moved on, Thomas. 

 **Thomas** : about what are you talking now? 

 **Minho** : about Newt he moved on, he has boyfriend now. I'm sorry thomas

 **Thomas** : .... 

 **Minho** : Thomas? 

 **Minho** : are you there? 

 

Minho repeated Thomas name after that around ten times in row until some other boys came, even until that one came, newt. 

 

 **Minho** : come on Thomas do you hear me? 

 **Thomas** : bey Minho

 **Minho** : don't you try hung up on me asshole!

 

With that Thomas ended call. 


	8. Until Death Tear Us Apart

_D_ ear _Princess Lilith,_

_You asked for more information so here are they._

_I'm sorry I don't know what happened with newt he was okay 2 months ago he talk about Thomas with such love but then after few days he stopped and then one day he came home with boy which he presented as his boyfriend. I tried find something on that boy be he seems clear at least for me._

_His name is Benjamin Frank, datebof birth is 18.jun but I didn't find his year, he is not in our school but I would try find something more._

_But there is something more. Recently me and others, were have find some bruises and scratches on Newts body, on his legs, arms everywhere and we don't know what is happening I knew that newt came from very unhealthy background he was bullied etc... We are scared that something dark is happening._

_Am asking for coming back with or without princ just came. We would need your help in this case_

 

_Your loyal servant,_

_Galileo from Swap_

 

When Lilith read that she was nervous, scratches and bruises don't just appear on someone's body just like that without reason, more then when that someone is human.

,, vince"

,, yes my lady? "

,, I need ticket to California next fly"

,, yes my lady"

 

In next few hours Lilith pack herself and then she took car and went straight to airport she didn't said anything to Thomas just informed Mary and other servant that she have som business and se will be away for couple of days.

 

Lilith step out from car which she parked before glade and came on doorstep to knock on door she waited just little while until someone came to open door. It was Teresa.

 

,,welcome come inside" she said with smile and Lilith did that

,, thanks Teresa is Jorge home? "

,, no he and Brenda went out for night. But they should come around 8 o'clock. I'm going out with friends but boys are at home just doing their homeworks"

,, don't worry I would make myself home here for while" lilith said with smile Teresa just nodded and went out

 

Lilith really made comfortable for herself downstairs she called with Vince and Mary, then she talk with her sister which is here in USA that she would maybe go and meet with her and then she called into her hotel that she would came very late back, so if they can prepare her special food later. 

 

She make herself comfy on sofa and read book, after hour or more she didn't knew, heard some step until a person came into living room. 

 

,, Teresa I thought you will be out with-" it was newt and when he saw lilith he almost choked on air she looked at him with almost death glare but

,, well hello there Newton" she almost hissed his name with smile

,, I'm not Teresa as you can see"

,, no you are not her"

 

She didn't said anything anymore, started read her book again ignoring him at all. 

 

,, he isn't here is he? " Newt said after few minutes

,, why would he? You wrote that clearly at all you wanted forget about him, and his only way how he can forget about you is death.. Its poetical until death apart..." she said and looked at him she saw that, in his eyes he was scared

,, he he didn't, he couldn't....." 

,, go away Newton please I don't have time for you... I don't even wanna see you right now! Be with your new boyfriend and let me be.. "

And then Newt run away, tears coming down on his cheeks. 

 

It was around 7oclock when Jorge and Brenda came and when they find they had "new" daughter in house.

It took them another hour when Lilith said them everything. 

And whole night until Teresa and Newt came home almost together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt broke with him, Thomas died. And Lilith is bitchy. Minho will be just Minho.


	9. Witch Issue

_My beloved BROTHER,_

_I was in rush but don't worry everything will be alright again. Like I promised you._

 

_Your beloved,_

_SISTER_

 

When morning came everyone met at breakfast and even Lilith was there, even when she went into hotel last night. Just one person missed morning breakfast. Newt.

,, does anyone saw newt? "

,, he is still sleeping" Minho said after while

,, I saw him up around 4 in morning he said he can't sleep" everyone hummed in understanding

 

Morning went really god even without Newt being there. Minho looked at Lilith

,, so princess you said yesterday that you knew what kind of problem Newt have recently"

,, yes I knew I didnt said whole story but I think he get possessed and it affect Thomas in very bad way that he took his own life" she said with very trustful sadness in her voice

,, what happened? " gally asked

,, we found him with silver dagger in his chest"

,, we are sorry for that Lilith you know it" said Jorge

,, I knew love don't worry but now it's newt I promised my brother that I would took care of him"

,, he started act very strange after he met Ben" Teresa said after while

,, how? "

,, well he ditched school like 10 times, he even run away two times from here when everyone were asleep"

,, how do you know that? "

,, he came to me the other day, and we'll he had some very bad scratches, he wanted to heal them and cover them. When I asked what happened he said its was his fault, nothing more"

,, thank you teresa" lilith said with smile

,, we would took him to the court and he would hear his sentence then"

,, sentence? " Teresa asked curious

,, of course Newt caused death of royal prince, as his mate the sentence is death of course" Lilith said

,, I think it's small price for what happened.... "Teresa started but Lilith disturbed her

,, but of course there is more, sentence for Black blood magic, possession, sacrifices, killing royal blood causing not just death but even taking power from witch which did this crime... Or maybe even locking her in WCKD will be enough" lilith said with cold voice Teresa shivered but when she tried get up from chair three man's, pushed her back into chair.

 

,, Teresa Agnes, with power from my brother Prince Thomas, you will be locked in WCKD for your crimes, for possession, causing suicide attempt on royal mate, of my brother, Newt. I hoped that you wouldn't do same mistake like your mother back in her years" Lilith cold said

,, and don't worry about Newt, you didn't killed him, yeah he did cut both of his wrist but he didn't bleed out at all, little drop of my brothers blood would always save his life, now take that stupid girl far away from my sight and I never wanna se her near any of these kids ever again!" Lilith deadly said and those men's just did like she said

 

Then when they took Teresa away Lilith turned herself to them.

,, thank you for your nice game back then"

,, well I would never believe that she would do that! " sonya said with shock in her voice

,, love can do anything with person even bad things, but what Teresa did crossed line, just too much!" Lilith said

,, Jorge, Brenda please take care of Newt when he would woke up he wouldn't remember anything, like really nothing he was like in freaking black abyss with his mind, we found out that Ben kid was just same possesed like Newt so he wouldn't remember anything too. So you guys take care about kids in school, okay? " lilith said with finger pointed at others

,, don't worry, princess no one would said anything to them I would personally take care of that

,, thank you Min" lilith said with smile

,, I'm going to make call will be back soon " she said and then she went out she didn't even bothered react at how minho said:

 

,, see I told you she love me, she said Min did you heard that? I'm Min to her!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry our cute little babies will be okay :)


	10. Everything will be better

It took another 7 days for Lilith to return into her home. She met with Talia, her younger sister she was at her place for 3 days, then she went back to Glade Care house. She really wanted know how Newt is doing.

 

,, how is he? " she asked Minho he smiled

,, he is fine, thought he was hungover how much his head hurt him. It was funny actually"

,, I bet it was for were like you are who can't be hungover like ever! Does he remember something? "

,, no he was just surprised that Teresa is gone, Jorge said him that someone from Europe adopt her so then she moved, and that she was sorry not to say godbey to him, he did believe that don't worry"

,, I'm not I'm happy that she is gone and I hope forever, well even if they would let her go they would took her power, in the end that what WCKD doing to you, taking your powers"

,, all of us? " minho asked curiose

,, all of you, except us, we don't have anything except immortality so they normally letting us go, plus our family have a deal with them, they would never harm you, until me and my family is alive which will be like...... Forever!"

,, Lilith I...."

,, don't don't ever say that loud, it's not real and you know it, it's just stupid bond which I had with your pack, Minho"

,, how could you knew that?"

,, your pack served me for whole 150years, little were, that's why, when now will someone came and try kill me, you would protect me... It would last until you as new alpha, would make new pack, then this all stupid fake feeling will be gone... So then after that you would came to me and you would feel still same... Then we can talk deal little wolf?"

,, deal"

 

,, hello newt" Lilith said almost whispered which just coused Newt jump from hearing her voice

,, how long are you standing there? "

,, too long" she smiled and went inside of his room closing door behind her

,, sorry for scaring you Newt, just wanted to say hi before I would go back home"

,, I even didn't knew you are here"

,, I had some business here, but family is waiting for me home" she said and she even saw how his  feature change after she said family, he seemed hurt

,, you know he loves you right? " he nodded

,, truth behind why he can't wrote you to Newt is, very complicated but let me say you something he loves you more that anything in this world, just you no one else, and one day you will go with me to our home and you will became part of our family, you already are part of our family newt never ever forget about that okay?" she said and he nodded with small shy smile on his lips

 

,, och and newt?" she started while she was next to door

,, yeah? "

,, next time lock those door when you trying pleasure yourself" she said with laugh in her voice while Newt totally change in tomato

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who though they are small kids, they are not they are teenagers, and yeah I briefly pair Minho and my OC Lilith


	11. Do you love me?

_My dearest Newt,_

_today my sister came back from her long trip. She said that you two met, so I hope everything is fine. I'm preparing myself into the biggest change in my life, and I couldn't be more happier if you will be here with me. On my biggest day in life. When I asked sister she don't have problem with that so I wanna ask you in this old way._   
_Newt Isaac, will you please be my official date on this occasion. I knew you don't know what kind of occasion it will be, but I would feel honored to have you by my side, that day, and then days after that. Forever._

_With all love,_   
_Your Thomas_

,, well my prince you really improving yourself day by day in English congratulations" Mary said with smile.  
,, it's about time don't you think Mary" Lilith said when she came into classroom where Mary lectured Thomas in everything, mostly in English of course  
,, my lady" Mary said surprised and then she bowed  
,, don't lady me Mary how long we knew each other? "  
,, too long?"  
,, exactly! Now hush I need to talk with little prince over here" she said and Mary with little bow went away

,, little bird told be that you inviting Newt for you coronation day"  
,, I know I can't I just.... "  
,, hush you can invite him, and other too of course but how you wanna exactly told him truth? You can't just say hi newt welcome in my home BTW I'm prince, next king, and also I'm vampire can I suck you blood I'm thirsty, and sorry but your friends over there are werewolf and witches. Will you be mine forever and when I'm saying forever I mean Forever? And do I need to mentions that you look like stupid five year old kid? " she said very straight forward  
,, I thought that maybe before we can sit and talk, and I would explain everything with your help?"  
,, yeah that could help too"  
,, let's do that little brother"


	12. Preparation and the Truth

_Dear Tommy,_

_Even if I don't know about what did you wrote in  your last and very first letter, I would go anywhere where you will be. So yes, I will go on this event with you._

_Say hi to Lilith for me she was really nice when she was here and she was great support!_

 

_Love Newt_

 

Coronation of next King of Scorch, started, or more preparing for this big day. Everyone was excited about this event. After kings death, nothing was same and that was ages ago! 

,,which dress would be better? " lilith said after while when she still couldn't pick proper dress for her brother coronation

,, those black of course they are perfect!" Talia said with big smile

,, thanks sis"

,, so how Thomas doing is he at least little nervous about it? "

,, nah... He is not he is same as stephan, he doesn't care about it, like at all Talia, currently he living in imaginary world called Newt" she said with smile

,, that is his mate right? He is so young and he found his mate sooooooo soon I'm envy for that!"

,, don't be they have loooong journey before them" 

 

After while of talking with Talia Lilith went after her brother, he sat under curtains on window, writing something in some kind of book, or what. 

 

,, I'm writing memoar for next generation sometimes I think about having little Newt's and thomas in this castle, what do you think? "

,, before everything let's survive your day and then have thoughts about future okay?" 

,,I know I'm just scared what if newt would be scared of me, what if he would run away and he wouldn't ever wanna see me again? What would I do after that? "

,, he is your mate he will be by your side forever Thomas you just need to believe in him! "

 

Thomas nooded with smile. 

 

,, now just go and prepare yourself Vince is going for your friends, when they will come I would took newt away for talk okay?" she said and Thomas little frown

,, don't worry I would make him little tour, and then I would start telling him our history, everything will be alright Thomas just believe in your big sister" she said with smile

 

After hour Vince came with Thomas friends. 

 

,, holy fuck! "minho said with shock in his voice

,, Minho!" Jorge said with frown

,, I'm sorry, Jorge! "

 

Vince took them into little salon and they sat there. 

 

,, please wait for our lady here she will be here in a minute" 

,, we should wait for who? "

 

,, you should wait for me" said female voice and then everyone turn around after this voice and they saw Lilith stand in door with small smile

,, hello everyone welcome in Kingdom of Scorch" she said

,, wait a minute you just said Kingdom? " newt said little confused

,, yes Kingdom, this place is small kingdom in Europe, and it's mine and thomas home," 

,, that means you are queen? "

,, nope just princess" 

,, Then who is...? "

,, Thomas" 

,, you are not kidding right? "

,, I'm not, if you asking who rule this kingdom, it's Thomas, or more, he would rule this kingdom after tomorrows coronation day" she said and took look on newt he seem be okay after everything she just said 

,, you took that absolutely normal how come? "

,, well Thomas is still Thomas I don't care from what kind of family he came from" newt said with smile

 

They talk for a little while, until servants bring food and snack for newcomers. 

 

,, after your lunch, Newt can you come with me for little tour before I will let you see Thomas please? "

 

**Author's Note:**

> I you came here i will be happy about comments or kudos please let me know if you liked this chapter


End file.
